The present invention relates to pneumatic tires and more particularly to a novel tread configuration for passenger tires of the radial type construction.
The tread portion of a tire is defined by a plurality of grooves which form ground-engaging relief elements. The particular configuration of these relief elements has a significant affect upon dry traction, wet traction, snow traction, noise level and rolling resistance of the tire. It is well known in the art that the obtaining of certain performance characteristics are obtained at the sacrifice of other performance characteristics. For example, generally a tire which has good traction and handling and all season performance is provided at the expense of noise level, wear characteristics and a tire which has good wear is provided at the expense of handling and traction.
Applicants have discovered a new tread configuration which has low noise characteristics while also maintaining good tread wear, dry traction, wet traction, handling and all season performance.